The Titans! Part 1
by uberpaladin
Summary: Robin and the 'Titans United' witness a war crime in the UN Army, which leads them to find a suspicius male which is clearly no ordinary private. How will the UN army - GDI - react to this? Should Robin give back the private to the UN? Why would an organization like the UN try to kill one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

The Titans

Chapter 1: The Begining

"Things change. We were not ready for what was coming to us".

It's morning in Jump City. Traffic jams combined with overflowed streets of people indicates that it's going to be just another ordinary day for the Titans.

Who are the Titans? – You may ask. And the real question is How come you don't know the Titans? Have you ever read a comic book? Well, the Titans are just that – Super Heroes. Lead by Robin, a team of 6 members protects Jump City and the entire world from villains, poverty, hunger, diseases and everything that's at their reach. It's one of the most important operative arms of the UN, Titans United.

\- Good morning Robin! – Starfire is the first, well the second, to enter to the main room, where Robin is already eating his breakfast. Raven enters the room together with the redhead.

\- Morning Starfire, Raven – replied the leader – Would you like some orange juice?

\- Oh yes thank you! – answer a typically cheerful Starfire.

\- No thanks, I'll get some herbal tea – Raven rejects the offer, in an also classic, calm mood.

As the girls talk about breakfast, Robin loses himself in his thoughts - about how things has changed.

Their "Teen Titans" days are long gone. They've stopped using that name since they've grown up; only Terra and Beastboy are just below their 20s. Even if most of them are old enough to buy a beer, they seem to be the same guys Robin met 6 years ago.

The name "Teen Titans" doesn't fit with an UN sub-organization like Titans United. This organization is responsible of monitoring the activities of various powerful fellows – or super-villains if you want – and deploy a countermeasure if needed. Robin's proudest work up to date; well not counting some notable super villains captures.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

\- That's the proximity alarm! – Cyborg enters the room with haste.

\- What's going on?! – Terra also enters the room, but dragging Beastboy in his pajama.

\- Three objects approaching at Match 1 from the northwest. I'll get some images now – said Cyborg as he was typing in his arm-keyboard module.

The Titans reacted with surprise as they look at the monitor; three army fighters are approaching Jump City. The logo on them is impossible not to recognize. Is the logo of the UN Army: The Global Defense Initiative, better known as GDI.

The surprises wouldn't stop there. The fighter in front of the formation gets shot by the other two planes. The fighter that was shot crashes in the woods near the city.

\- Friendly fire? – Raven asks to the air.

\- Is there a war out there? – Beastboy also asks without a clue of what's going on.

Usually, Beastboy's clueless questions end with Raven punching him in the face; but now who could blame him? The Titans had no idea of what was happening. Only Robin, as a leader, had an idea of what needed to be done.

\- Rescue mission on the pilot of the crashed fighter, Titans GO! – The Titan's leader ordered and his team moved out immediately. The boys went to the T-Car, most of them couldn't fly, the girls on the other hand headed to the roof to fly to the crash site.

The T-Car is Cyborg's solution for the Titans needs for mobility and quick deployment. It has as many functions as you can expect. Robin knows, anyway, that the Batmobile is one step further. Not even his mentor would share all of his secrets.

-Cyborg, we have confirmation on the images? - Robin asked for additional information of the pictures that Cyborg provided.

\- As we said - the cybernetic man began his explanation - the logos are from the GDI army and the models are Orca Fighters Mark I, an old but still operational model. Other logos have the USAF insignia on them.

\- So why would they shoot one of them? - Beastboy asked the right question.

\- I have some theories, but we need more information. Anyway our priority is find the pilot and rescue him if he's alive - Robin answered.

\- Shouldn't we leave this to the authorities? - Cyborg asked to Robin.

\- No. They will not solve the case. I have the feeling that they will leave this as an accident. Besides, I have a bad feeling about this.

\- That's one of Raven's lines - Beastboy pointed out a fact, for once.

All the Titans gather in the crash site. There's no sign of the pilot. Robin asked the girls if they saw anything from above. The answer was negative, they only saw the crash site.

\- Raven, Beastboy, try to find the pilot's presence - Robin ordered. Beastboy morphed into a hound and Raven took his meditation position. These two Titans has the best tracking abilities in the Titans team.

\- I can't feel an active presence. He could be dead or passed out - Raven couldn't find anything.

\- I got a scent - Beastboy catched something - and it stinks! I'm also sensing some fuel and burnt smells.

The Titans follow Beastboy into the woods. A trail of blood starts to get noticable as they get further into the forest.

After a while, they reach a spot in which they see a person lying in the ground with a pilot's uniform. He is clearly injured, the blood trails ends in his body.

\- Check his status - Robin orders.

\- On it - Raven turns the body and takes a quick look at the injuries - We got time, but we need to take him to the hospital.

-Can we take out his helmet? - Robin asked.

\- We shouldn't, but looks like it's already loose so I think we can do it if it's necessary - Raven replied.

Robin takes out the pilot's helmet carefully, he could have a wound in his head.

As soon as the face of the pilot was revealed, the Titans couldn't hide their surprise: a young male, probably about their age, ash hair color and with a beard.

\- Take out his pilot suit - another instruction from the Titan's leader.

The pilot was wearing an uncommon vestment under the pilot's uniform. Dark blue, tight and with a visible GDI logo on it.

\- This is custom made - Cyborg assured - This is not a regular uniform. I think we got an important guy here.

\- As I expected, this is not good - Robin stands up and takes a deep breath - Take him to the tower. Try to clean evidence from our presence here.

The Titans acknowledged and moved out of the area. Raven, Beastboy and Terra stayed on the site for some minutes to clear traces of them.

\- Did you get rid of the traces? - Terra asked Beastboy with a nice tone.

\- Yes! I needed to go to the bathroom anyway - he replied.

\- Gross - Raven showed disgust - Anyway I've altered the psychic field of the area. They won't know what happened here.

\- Why is Robin so interested in this case? - Terra asked her companions.

\- I think he said something about the authorities hiding the truth - answered Beastboy.

\- Is not only that - Raven interrupts - The truth is an ugly one. Didn't you see the guy's uniform? It was a custom uniform with a GDI logo on it. The army was shooting one of his own, that's a fact.

\- Why would they do that? - now Terra is the one confused - GDI are the good guys after all.

\- We already asked that - Raven replies - The real question is: why would the UN army, GDI, shoot one of their own?

-Something's fishy - Beastboy added.

-Something's fishy in the UN - Raven said - And that's what Robin wants to know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans!

Chapter 2

-... So we better get going to the tower. Robin will probably want me and Cyborg to cure the pilot's wounds so he can run an interrogation - Raven ended her phrase in her classic mood.

\- Well, anyway I'm guessing he is going to need our assist - Beastboy was trying to find some excuses to… - Hey Terra! What about we go get something to eat? Just the two of us…

\- What?! Are you… ehh - Terra was surprised. Raven as surprised too, but her hood covered her surprised face.

\- Come on! - Beastboy insisted - you shouldn't miss chances like this in life you know! - he ended with a friendly and kind smile.

\- Well sure! - Terra was happy - You're right!

Raven stayed a second behind the two smiling Titans… - "Shouldn't miss chances like this in life" you say… - Raven kept her distance and looked at her friends - What am I thinking? - said to herself.

Back in the tower, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Starfire gathered in the nursery.

\- Cyborg, Raven, heal his wounds and run some test in his identification. I want to know who the hell this guy is - Robin ordered - Star, please ready up the interrogation room. I'll go to my room, I need to think a bit about all this mess.

\- Okay - all the Titans answered to their leader.

After some minutes, Robin came back to the nursery.

\- What do we have? - he asked.

\- I can't access his mind. He is completely out - Raven failed.

\- Nothing, the guy doesn't even have fingerprints - Cyborg also had nothing.

\- Even if he erased his own finger prints, they should regenerate after a while - Robin was confused - Well, there's nothing else we can do if he is still asleep. Wake him up and take him to the interrogation room.

\- Okay - Cyborg and Raven acknowledged the order.

Terra and Beastboy joined Cyborg, Raven and Starfire in the adjacent room to the interrogation room. A classic setup for these rooms: a glass that doesn't show what's on the other side and some microphones that allows to hear even the mumbles. Robin is walking in circles as he waits for the pilot - now more like a prisoner - to wake up.

\- He should wake up in like a minute or something - Cyborg said to Robin through the microphone - The sedative effect should be wearing off soon.

\- By the way friends - Starfire looked at Terra and Beastboy - Where you were? I haven't seen you in some hours.

Both Titans blushed and tried to say something but failed in connecting words.

\- Well looks like we have…

\- They just spend some time together Star - Raven interrupted Cyborg - There's no big deal. You should try to spend some with Robin.

\- Raven! - Starfire is now the one blushed - I… I.. think that was…

\- Robin is about to start - Terra interrupted.

The subject of interrogation woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, like if he was blinded by the lights in the room. His head moved left and right, he was clearly lost. He tries to focus his vision on Robin, who was looking directly at him.

\- You got a lot to explain - said Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

The Titans!

Chapter 3

\- I … I didn't ask for help - It was the first thing the pilot said - Why did you help me?

\- We don't need a reason to help anybody - Robin answered - So, I'm assuming you want to know where you are. You are in the Titan's Tower, Jump City. Your plane was shot down by two Orca Fighters. I'll go straight to the point: why was GDI chasing you and willing to kill one of their own? And who the hell are you?

\- You… you already got something wrong - the pilot took a more comfortable position in his chair - I'm not with GDI.

\- Maybe not anymore, but you were; that's a fact. Your suit is custom made, you haven't taken it off for weeks and of course, there's a GDI logo in this suit. Nobody who steals an uniform wears it for so long.

\- Bingo. What do you want to know?

\- I told you already. Who are you and why would GDI kill one of their own? - Robin slammed the table.

\- Usually Robin comes more prepared for his interrogations - said Cyborg.

\- Yeah I kind of unusual from him to ask so straight questions… what about if this guy is just a spy or something like it? - Terra added her thoughts.

\- No way - answered Raven - A spy wouldn't try to flee stealing a fighter. He would have tried something more subtle.

-I'm a spy - revealed the Pilot.

The Titans looked at themselves with Terra winking to Raven, who turned her face from her. She was pissed.

\- You're lying. A spy wouldn't tried to get away the way you did it.

Back at the observation room, Raven looked back at Terra with a smile in her face. Now Terra was pissed.

\- You are truly amazing Raven - Starfire interrupted - You think the same way as Robin does - Star then faced to the floor, showing some clear disappointment. Raven looked at her with no response. She could tell how Star felt.

\- You sound pretty convinced - answered the pilot.

\- I am - Robin replied - It's pretty obvious what happened. Not only you had a wound in your head because of the crash, you also had a bullet injury from a .45 ACP. The pilot's suit had blood on it.

\- That's gotta hurt.

\- You know what's the interesting thing? - Robin standed up from the chair and he leaned his body towards the pilot - The blood in the pilot's suit doesn't match your own blood.

The Titans reacted with surprise to Robin's revelation. Robin never touched the pilot's body, he didn't have time for making DNA test or other kind of experimentation.

\- That's a pretty quick DNA…

\- I didn't do test - Robin interrupted the pilot - It's obvious. The pilot's suit doesn't have a hole on it, and the blood traces on the pilot's suit are in the top of the shoulders and some other parts around the head.

\- So, your point is?...

\- This is what happened: you somehow broke out of prison, that's why you haven't taken off your custom-suit in weeks. Then you faced someone who was wearing a pilot suit and shot you, that's why you have a wound in your leg. As he failed killing you in one shot, you quickly killed him back, probably injuring his head, that's why the blood traces are only in the upper side of the shoulders and around the head. You took his uniform, took a fighter and escaped your prison.

The Titans were looking at each other again.

\- Well that's to be expected from Robin guy I don't know why you doubt him - said Beastboy.

\- Does that makes sense Raven? - Starfire asked.

\- It does. Robin would usually wait for an evidence but I'm pretty sure that if we run some DNA tests on the blood traces in both the pilot's suit and this guys own blood we will find a mismatch as Robin said.

\- That's a pretty good deduction. You are talented. Who taught you that? - the pilot smiled at Robin and asked a very sensitive question, without realizing it.

\- That is none of your business. Now tell me. Who are you and what is your deal with GDI? Why you the UN army kill one of their own? Robin slammed the table again.

\- You know the answer to that. You just want a confirmation from me.

Raven looked directly at Robin through the glass. She felt Robin was starting to get really pissed at this.

At that same moment, Robin grabbed the pilot from the neck and pushed him against the wall.

\- Don't play games with me! - Robin was mad - Who are you and what is going on in the UN army?!

Strong blast separated Robin from the pilot. A shadow appeared out of nowhere and it was standing in front of Robin, who was in the floor after the blast.

\- This interrogation is over. You lost control - it was Raven.

\- I'm not done yet Raven! - Robin challenged her.

\- I'm second in charge here. You attacked an interrogation subject. You, Robin, lost control. Starfire, Cyborg, take this guy the the prison cell. We have a meeting in 15 minutes in the main room.

Robin looked down to the floor. He was ashamed For losing self-control. Raven approached to Robin and told him softly:

\- We're dealing with a massive problem in the UN. I understand you.


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans!

Chapter 4

A couple of minutes after Raven's command, Cyborg and Starfire we're guiding the – now prisoner – to his cell.

\- Is not that bad for being a prison cell. Be a good boy and you will have 4 meals a day – Cyborg warns the prisoner.

\- I get it, I was in another cell before I got shot down by those Orcas – he answered.

Cyborg and Starfire walked their way back to the living room. Starfire was looking to the floor all the way.

\- Something bugging you Star? – asked the metal man.

\- It's nothing. Thanks for your concern my friend – Starfire tried to lie, but she ended up showing more of her emotions.

\- Come on Star you are not like an average girl – Cyborg was trying to get it out of her – You can tell me.

\- It's just… our friend Raven is pretty amazing isn't she? – Starfire kept her eyes out of Cyborg's reach – She is brave enough to stop Robin in his own interrogation like that… I think she understands him better than… us.

Cyborg didn't answer immediately; he was digesting what Starfire said to give the right answer, to tell her just what she needed to hear. Before he said anything, he looked down to Star and smiled.

\- Yeah Raven understands all of us better than we know. Sometimes is actually frightening how much she can tell just by looking at us. But you know what? – Cyborg stopped walking, and Starfire turned to look at him – I think is better to know each other sharing a bit of us, with a normal conversation – Cyborg gently places his big hand over Starfire's hair, patronizing her – that way, we are building two way bridges instead of just staring at someone else's feelings.

Starfire big green eyes looked back at his giant friend and she smiled at him.

\- Thank you my friend! – replied.

At the living room, the rest of the Titans were waiting for Cyborg and Starfire. No one was saying a word and an uncomfortable silence was dominating the room.

\- We're here – Cyborg announces.

\- Well, so tell us Raven – says Terra – what is going on?

\- I'm not the one who has to tell you – Raven looks at Robin – You should tell them. It's the truth, you know it, and not saying it won't change anything.

Robin took a breath. Looked at his friend and thought for a moment about all the things they've gone through. Slade, the Hive Five and only Raven and him remembers Trigon. Not to mention that most of their icons, their idols, their role models died during the World War 4.

\- Listen guys… – he didn't know how to begin – The prisoner is telling us the truth, there UN wants him dead because he knows what's going on in the GDI army. They are trying to tie up some lose ends by killing him.

The Titans were upset by this news. The GDI army fought against Nod during the World War 4 to free the world from the menace that the evil Brotherhood of Nod represented. But now they were trying to kill one of their own soldiers – who probably knew something that is not meant to reach the people's eye.

\- I don't want to believe this – Terra was the first to speak – When I was traveling around the world, I saw with me eyes how GDI rescued countless villages, cities even countries.

\- Most of the good super heroes died during that war, fighting alongside GDI – added Cyborg.

\- I guess GDI won too much power during the last years of the war and it even surpassed the UN jurisdiction – Raven added her point.

\- You die as a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Just as Batman said – Robin talked to the air.

Quickly, the surprised Titans looked at Robin. It's very rare to hear him talking about his master.

\- When did he say that? – asked Beastboy.

\- Back when we fought the Joker, just when Dent died – he answers.

\- I remember that: Batman took the blame for killing Dent, Gordon announced it, and the press bought it – said Cyborg.

\- Well, what now? – Raven cuts the conversation.

Robin stayed in silence for some time. Moving from one place to another, looking up to the roof and scratching his chin.

\- I need more time to take a decision. For now we will keep him here, is too risky to hand him back to the police – says Robin.

\- Shouldn't we just give him back to the authorities and let them handle this? – asks Starfire.

-Star – Raven answers quickly – if we hand him back to the police, the authorities are going tell GDI about him. If they do manage to get him they are going to execute him. Can you handle the responsibility of sentencing someone to die?

Everybody shocked. Raven was going to harsh against Starfire.

\- Chill out – interrupts Cyborg – We're going to do what Robin said. We will keep him here until we decide what to do with him.

\- Thanks Cyborg – adds Robin – everybody, you're dismissed.


End file.
